Carba
Carba is a saiyan that appears in Dragon Ball: User Warriors.'' She devotes her life to study the Black Star Green Dragon Balls. She is the user character of TrueWarrior and one of the commanding generals of the GUWA. She is also TUK's girlfriend and one of the original trio, consisting of Chix, Hoodie and her.''' User Warriors Story User Warriors Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Personality She is very uncomfortable around girls, since saiyan girls nearly killed her and caused her to use her powers for the first time. She is very shy and will kill anything who threatens her comrades. Around her friends, she cheers for them in battle.She can be rude and brash to strangers and will slash a perverted guy. She is very smart and is the fact provider of her group. Sometimes she may ask people she loves is she normal due to her trauma. Ability She has the power of psychological torture. Her power only comes in the saiyan race every 1000 years and the Original Super Saiyan had her power. Carba tortures her enemies and whenever she likes. Sometimes her powers can come out of pure rage and may torture someone she doesn't intend to. Attacks '''Burning Death-''She fires a white colored ki blast and explodes on impact. Slashing Rage- ''She slashes her sword and fires a white ki blast.'' Psychological Torture- ''Carba tortures the person psychically by creating hallucinations of the person's worst fear.'' The Gleaming Hope- ''Carba fires a white ki blast, distracting her enemy while torturing them psychologically.'' Dark Fire!- ''This is Carba's signature's attack. She slashes her enemy a bunch of times, fires a large white ki blast, and tortures them psychologically.'' Transformations *'Super Saiyan- Her torture powers are multiplied by 50 and her eyes turn blue.' *'Super Saiyan 2' -'Her torture powers are multiplied by 100.' *'Henshin- This is Carba's unique transformation. Her psychological torture powers are amplified by 5000, she loses her pupils, and her hair and eyes turn white.' Trivia *Carba's name is a pun off of Cabbage. *Carba will be in a special called The Tale of Carba. *Her eyes are green due to her psychological power mutating her black saiyan eyes. *4 AM by Melanie Fiona is Carba's theme song. *Carba really hates cabbage and will supress her saiyan appetite. *Due to Carba having such psychological torture power, she was not born with a tail, making her an outcast to saiyans, often being teased and called a "crazy psy power freak" by saiyans. *She is very close to her comrades, because they are one of the first people to respect her and not tease her or try to kill her. *She came to Earth due to her parents dying and entering random coordinates before their agonyzing death. Those coordinates happen to be..Earth. Haha. *Carba hates whipped cream and loves sweets and sugar; often eating sugar from the pack, and this one thing describes TrueWarrior's habit. *Carba is 21 years old, the same age as TrueWarrior and was born on the same day as her: May 2nd. *Carba and TrueWarrior both are not friendly and think that most girls are ignorant and they have given the two traumatic experiences that defined their views on girls for most of their lives. Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:User Character Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Females Category:Good Category:Swordswomen Category:Dragon Ball: User Warriors